


Krasavitsa//Tesorina

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Their friendship is dancing on the edge of something different until a dance takes it over the edge.A.k.a. How Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino manage to simultaneously seduce each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February!!!

Mila surveys the party. She knows that she’ll never be to a banquet wilder than the one after last year’s Grand Prix Final (thank you Yuuri and Chris), but she’s having a decent time tonight. Yuri’s run off with the other young skater who took bronze in the men’s division. She’s proud of him, though a little worried. She’s never had siblings but that angry little boy is more or less her adopted brother. At least, they both act like it. 

The pretty face she’s looking for hasn’t appeared before her yet. Yuri’s words to her echo in her brain. “ _ I hope you two fuck and get it over with _ ”. She has to admit that in the past that’s how she’s usually dealt with this sort of thing. This time feels different. She genuinely likes being around Sara Crispino, whether they’re flirting or not; though not that much of their time lately has been spent not flirting. Mila thinks she can’t be more obvious unless she literally ripped her own heart out and offered it to Sara like a flower. 

It had all begun this season. Rather, Mila’s crush had begun this season. Before that point she had considered Sara a friend and an interesting rival. They hadn’t been terribly close, what with Michele smothering her. Everything had changed rather rapidly at Rostelecom Cup. She’d been witness to the tail end of Sara finally telling Michele off for his unnatural and, frankly, creepy need to control her life. Then as she had watched his free skate, Sara had burst into tears, the reality of the separation she had just made seemingly hitting her all at once. Mila had watched her with a painful twist of her gut that had almost made her want to cry too. 

Suddenly, she had found herself with her arms full of pretty Italian skater with no idea what to do. She’d resorted to what she’d seen on TV of girls comforting each other; stroking Sara’s hair gently and holding her tightly. After what might have been an eternity, or what might have been a little over a minute, Sara had released herself from Mila’s embrace. 

“Thanks, Mila. You’re a good friend,” she’d said thickly, her hand trailing over the top of Mila’s in a gesture of gratitude. As Sara had walked away to go greet her brother after his performance, Mila had felt another strange twist of her gut. She always wanted to be the one who Sara turned to when she cried. She wanted Sara’s arms around her like that again and again.

Finally, as several bodies shift in the small crowd, she catches sight of the lovely olive skin she’s been searching for. Sara is wearing a gorgeous violet dress that looks to be designer. With its [ full skirt  ](http://waltercollection.tumblr.com/post/103492060960/love-this-shot-of-missgv3-in-my-amore-beaded) and intricate beading, she’s far outclassed most of the women here.

“Ms. Crispino, you’ve outdone yourself tonight,” Mila whispers in her ear, daring to touch a playful hand to Sara’s lower back. Sara turns to face her with a bashful smile gracing her face.

“Ah, it’s too much, isn’t it? I got this recently and I really wanted to wear it but-”

“I never said it was too much,” Mila laughs, and they stand close to each other (excusable by the crowd at least). “It looks really great.”

“Did you find any new sponsors this evening?” Sara asks, and Mila adores the genuine curiosity in her eyes.

“No, I just schmoozed up to the regulars. You?”

“Mickey and I managed to score one, some big wine retailer from home. Our coach was really pleased about it.”

“Ah, that reminds me,” Mila says, deciding that bold is her route for the evening, “I came over here to ask you for a dance. Will Mickey lose his mind if I do?”

“Mickey will survive. I’ve made it pretty clear to him that I’m grown up enough to make my own decisions,” Sara says, a dusky blush coloring her cheeks. It looks excellent, Mila thinks privately. She gallantly offers her arm and they step onto the small dancefloor. It feels very natural, the way Sara slips her arms around Mila’s neck, the way Mila’s hands wrap around her waist. 

“You know, I always think this when I see you, but you really have the most interesting eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone else with violet eyes.”

“It’s pretty rare,” Sara admits. “People have told me that a lot, but I’ve found myself looking more at your eyes. They’re so blue. They look a bit like sea glass.”

“You know,” Mila breathes, leaning closer to Sara’s ear, “when it comes to things I can’t look away from, for me it’s been your lips.”

“Oh?” Sara asks, obviously driven a little breathless by Mila’s words. Mila’s abdomen tightens the same way it does before she attempts her most difficult jumps in competition.

“I’ve been thinking endlessly about how soft and sweet they look. About how they might feel pressed against my own.” Sara’s gasp at that is a blissful gratification of its own. Mila draws back in order to see her expression. Sara is looking down, dragging her lower lip between her teeth.

“Well, if you’ve been thinking about it so much, why don’t you find out exactly what it feels like?” 

Mila can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at Sara’s provocative reply. She removes one of her hands from Sara’s waist to gently tilt her chin up.

Mila hadn’t been lying, she had been thinking about Sara’s lips. She’s been thinking about it for so many nights now, and God, are they ever as soft as she had imagined. 

Unfortunately, still aware of the people around them and of the decorum expected of skaters at these sort of events, Mila pulls away long before she wants to. Seeing Sara’s soft smile again is worth it though. Her cool hands toy gently with the wispy hairs at the base of Mila’s neck.

“If it’s not too bold of me to ask, would you like to go somewhere else?” Sara asks.

“Are you asking if I’d like to have a  _ nightcap  _ with you? How improper.”

“And if I am asking that?”

Mila can’t hold the faux-scandalized expression on her face very long. “I’d be delighted.”

“Alright, wait here. I just need to sort one thing out.” Mila watches her back as she slips through the crowd and, unsurprisingly, walks up and taps Michele on the shoulder. They begin to have a heated discussion in low tones, though Mila can’t even guess what they’re saying as they snap in Italian. Michele angrily puts his hands on his hips, but Sara pokes him in the chest with a threatening finger. If Mila is being honest with herself - and she usually is - the fiery expression on Sara’s face is a bit of a turn on. 

Michele seems to deflate at her words, and he finally nods his head in agreement. Before she can slip back through the crowd he pulls her into a big hug and she favors him with a comforting pat to the back. After a long moment, he releases her and she slips back toward Mila through the crowd. 

“Sorry about that. I just had to remind my  _ dear _ brother that I’m an adult who can make her own decisions.”

“Not to worry,  _ krasavitsa _ ,” Mila says.

“What does that mean?”

“Beautiful,” Mila replies, threading their fingers together. “Where to?”

“This way,” Sara says, leading her by their linked hands. Mila’s heart hammers with anticipation as they wait for the elevator. Few people are wandering the hotel at this hour of the night. Most of the occupants are back in the banquet hall they’ve just left. They step into an empty elevator.

Mila lets Sara press the right number before eagerly gathering her back up in her arms and kissing her deeply. Sara makes a low, wanting noise against Mila’s lips as she winds her arms around Mila’s neck once more. 

They’re startled apart by the harsh  _ ding _ of the elevator doors opening. Sara is blushing beautifully again as she takes Mila’s hand and leads her down the hallway. They stop at room 625 and Sara fumbles with the keycard to let them inside. The room is identical to Mila’s, two double beds, a small desk and two chairs, and the door leading into the bathroom. Sara gestures her to the bed closest to the door as she sets her purse down on the desk.

“So, what exactly have you invited me up here for, Ms. Crispino?” Mila asks coyly. Sara turns and smiles ever so sweetly, though her eyes are burning holes into Mila’s. 

“You know what for.” She plants her knees on either side of Mila’s thighs and brings their mouths together again. Mila can’t quite help the way she gasps into Sara’s mouth. It’s almost too much - Sara Crispino is straddling her, kissing her like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Fuck,” Mila hisses as they break apart, “and here I thought you were a bit of a blushing virgin.”

“Just because Mickey’s  _ tried _ to control my love life doesn’t mean he’s been successful.” Sara smirks before capturing Mila’s lips again. Mila rubs her hands against the small of Sara’s back, then starts to let them drift lower. Sara pushes back into her touch.

With that non verbal permission, Mila lets herself fall back against the covers, dragging Sara down to meet her again. She traces up the backs of Sara’s thighs and along the smooth curve of her ass, dragging up the hem of her dress as she does so. Sara presses a final kiss against her mouth before moving her lips to the skin of Mila’s neck. Mila squeezes a handful of ass and is delighted when Sara responds with a sharp nip to the thin skin she’s been mouthing. 

They’re still much too clothed for Mila’s taste, even as she pushes the bottom of Sara’s dress nearly up to her waist. Sara lifts her head from Mila’s collarbone for a moment. Mila makes a little noise of protest but she’s quickly assuaged as Sara reaches for the zipper at the base of her neck. Mila lifts her back off the bed slightly because, yes, she absolutely wants Sara to gain access all of her skin. The dress is only pulled down to her own waist, leaving the tantalizing hint of things yet to come. Or rather, women yet to come. Mila giggles internally at her own pun before Sara’s lips shut her up as they draw a line down from her collar to her breasts. 

Sara’s mouth is warm and tantalizing on Mila’s nipple. A scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin makes Mila jump with pleasure and surprise. To her disappointment, Sara immediately lifts her head.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Not at all. God, you can do that again if you want,” Mila sighs, threading her fingers through Sara’s hair the way she’s wanted to for so long now. Sara makes a vague affirmative noise and returns her lips to Mila’s other breast. Mila takes the moment to begin working at Sara’s zipper, eagerly spanning her hands across smoothness of Sara’s back. Cocktail dresses might have the downsides of being uncomfortable and hard to get on or off, but their one upside is the rarity of bras underneath. 

Unwilling as she is to stop all of the lovely attention her breasts have been receiving, Mila sits up. She drags Sara further onto the bed before helping to disrobe her from neck to waist. Her breasts are perfect, perky with just enough weight to them. Mila can’t help but take awestruck handfuls of them, feeling more than a bit like a horny teenage boy as she does. Sara just smiles and arches into the touch, using the opportunity to kiss Mila again. 

Sara wriggles helplessly in an attempt to bring their hips closer together, but their dresses bunched around their waists serve as an obstacle. Reluctantly they pull apart in order to slip out of the inordinately stiff fabrics that formal dresses always seem to be made of. They toss the dresses haphazardly over to the chairs.

Mila catches Sara by surprise, grabbing her by the hips and pinning her down to the bed. If Sara’s gasp is anything to gauge by, she doesn’t mind being manhandled at all. They press back against each other, thighs slotted together and lips against lips (because god, Mila could spend several long interrupted hours just learning Sara’s perfect lips). Mila wouldn’t willingly break them apart again save for the slight dampness she feels rubbing against her leg.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet,” Mila croons into Sara’s ear. Sara doesn’t say anything, she simply pushes her hips harder against Mila’s thigh.

“What should I do to you? Do you want me to fuck you on my fingers? Should I eat you out? Or are you going to come just from rubbing against my thigh?”

“Please, please,” Sara gasps her short nails digging into the skin of Mila’s back. “I want your mouth on me, please.”

“Mm, anything for you, beautiful.” Mila pauses to suck a red mark on the slope of Sara’s breast, relishing in the way Sara’s breath hitches when she worries the skin between her teeth. She skims her hands up and down Sara’s sides and kisses the mark she just left. Finally, deciding that she’s ready to reward Sara for begging so nicely, Mila noses her way across Sara’s belly and all the way down to the lace trim of her panties.

“These are cute,” she says as she runs one tantalizing finger along the outside of the fabric. Mila presses an open-mouthed kiss to the silky material and gets an intoxicating hint of Sara’s taste. The idea of getting Sara off through her panties is utterly tempting, but Mila’s too eager to take in the full view. 

Mila slips her hands underneath Sara’s ass and begins peeling the panties away. She litters kisses across the crease in Sara’s hip and the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Sara kicks the panties off once they’re past her knees, spreads her legs invitingly.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Mila says as she reverently brushes at the pretty, light brown folds displayed for her. Her finger comes away wet. Sara is practically dripping.

“Mila,” Sara whines. Mila grins smugly at her. Then she’s dipping her head down to take a taste. She hums against sensitive skin, flicking her tongue back and forth. Sara is vocal to say the least, practically mewling with her approval, and it’s making Mila almost uncomfortably hot. There are a million snappy or sexy remarks she could make, but for this once Mila decides that there are considerably better uses of her mouth.

It’s quite interestingly different from the last time Mila had her head between someone else’s thighs. Sara’s taste is salty, but not unbearably so. Mila licks long stripes up and down before settling in on the inner lips. She can feel Sara’s hips shifting from side to side beneath her as Sara tries to push more friction against her clit. By the way she’s moaning, she’s already close.

With one final broad lick, Mila goes for her killer move. Carefully lipping her teeth, she takes Sara’s clit into her mouth and sucks gentle pulses against it. Sara cries out in earnest, loudly enough that they’re probably disturbing the next door neighbors. Mila continues increasing her pace and intensity until Sara’s thighs tremble around her and her hips buck off the bed. Mila flicks her tongue roughly through it.

“Oh my god,” Sara says through shaky, satisfied pants. Mila presses kisses to Sara’s belly as she settles back down. “Come up here, I need to kiss you after that.”

Mila gladly scrambles back up the bed to press their lips together again. Sara kisses back lazily. One of her hands wraps in Mila’s hair as the other begins exploring down the line of her spine. Mila shivers as one finger brushes over an especially sensitive spot right where it curves.

“I want you to get me off,” Mila says before taking Sara’s earlobe briefly between her teeth. She can feel Sara smile against the skin of her neck.

“Your wish is my command,” Sara says, lifting her arms in surrender. Mila takes her hands and presses kisses against every knuckle before drawing them almost up to her breasts.

“Do you want to touch me here?” she asks, gazing heavily down at Sara.

“Yes,” Sara says, drawing out the end of the word. Mila gladly pushes into her touch. Her hands cup Mila, her thumbs rubbing circles around the nipples. Sara pinches them lightly as she massages, making Mila bite her lip at the dull flare of sensation.

“Yeah, just like that. Can you feel how wet I am just from eating you out?” Just to drive her point home, Mila grinds her hips down harder against the bottom of Sara’s belly. “I can feel you all warm beneath me. You feel so good against me.” 

Sara removes a hand from Mila’s breast to slip under the waistband of her panties, curving around her hip to cup her ass beneath the fabric. Mila rolls her hips languidly, enjoying the feeling of Sara squeezing her ass. If she wanted to she could probably come just from grinding through fabric with Sara doing that. However, she’s more interested in getting the full service. Her hand joins Sara’s at her hip, tugging the panties off. Using her left hand behind her to steady herself, Mila splays her legs for Sara to view.  

“I want you to touch me,” Mila says, rubbing her free hand lightly against herself. Sara dives in eagerly, with one hand pressed against Mila’s thigh and the other teasing between her lips. It feels good, so good, but Mila knows that gentle teasing with one or two fingers isn’t going to get her off. 

“Can you fuck me with your fingers?” Mila asks, replacing Sara’s fingers on her clit with her own. Sara moves her finger lower to toy with the slickness at Mila’s entrance. It’s an interestingly different fit when Sara slips her first finger in, with Mila sitting on Sara’s lap like this. Once it’s in past the knuckle, Sara crooks her finger and Mila responds with an affirmative gasp.

One finger falls too short with Mila’s current state of arousal, and she urges Sara to add another. Sara starts pumping, keeping her fingers curled just perfectly to grind against the sweet spot inside. Mila is rocking her hips in time with Sara’s movement as she rubs circles over her clit. 

“Give me another one, hard and fast,” she moans, speeding up her own hand. She’s so close. Sara slips one more finger in and does as Mila says, fucking into Mila just on the right edge of rough. The obscene noises it makes hardly bother Mila as she feels the familiar tension in her core. Clenching around Sara’s fingers, she comes hard enough to make her whole body seize up with the ripples of pleasure.

“Fuck,” is all she can manage to choke out through it all before her voice truly leaves her.

Sara pulls her fingers out once Mila settles from the aftershocks. Drained, boneless, and happy, Mila flops forward onto Sara’s conveniently placed breasts. She remains there, kissing gently at the skin nearest to her mouth until she can muster up the energy to lever herself off Sara’s thighs.

She does eventually stretch out next to Sara, who wiggles in closer, obviously seeking cuddles. Sara’s breasts pillow softly against Mila’s side and she tangles one leg over Mila’s.

“By the way,” Mila says slyly, having finally regained her sharp tongue, “you shaved.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Were you planning on getting me into your bed tonight?” Mila teases.

“It’s always good to be prepared for opportunities that might arise,” Sara responds primly, before her devilish grin breaks through. “But I may or may not have been planning on a scenario like this.”

“Mmm, you’re naughty. I like it.” Both of them go silent for a minute, and Mila feels herself drifting along the edge of unconsciousness.

“Hey, Mila,” Sara says, stirring her.

“What is it,  _ krasavitsa _ ?”

“I don’t want to ruin the moment or anything, but I just wanted to ask… is this a one time only sort of thing?” Sara’s eyes are hidden beneath her dark lashes.

“Did you want it to be only that?” Mila asks past a lump in her throat. Mila can be an adult about this. If that’s all Sara wants, Mila’s happy to have given it, even if she wants so much more.

“I… well, I was hoping this could be a many times sort of thing,” Sara murmurs, that lovely blush rising again.

“Like a girlfriends sort of thing?” Mila asks, her heart leaping.

“Yeah. I mean, do you want that?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Mila says, kissing the top of Sara’s head. Sara tilts her chin up and catches Mila’s lips in a soft little kiss. 

“What time is your flight tomorrow?”

“Pretty early, but if you’re offering to let me stay then I’d gladly take that over a little more sleep,” Mila says.

“I’d really like for you to stay. Let me just check on something,” Sara says with a radiant smile, standing up in all her naked beauty to retrieve her phone from the desk. Mila props herself on her elbows, shamelessly checking out the view as Sara taps out a text.

“Alright, pull up some of those covers for us  _ tesorina _ , it’s chilly in here,” Sara says as she pulls on her discarded panties and walks back to the bed.

“Your brother’s not going to walk in on us mostly naked and spooning, is he?” Mila asks, following suit.

“No. He’s spending the night in Emil’s room, and we’re heading out much later in the morning than you. He’ll be doing his walk of shame after you’re up.”

“I knew there was something going on with those two!”

“Mickey likes to say there’s not, but I’m his twin. I should know,” Sara says, with a knowledgeable tap to her temple. 

“What a hypocrite… telling you that you can’t go out there and get some dick while he’s off riding Emil’s into the sunset.”

“Well, Mickey will be pleased to know that I don’t like dick. Or at least, I don’t like boys,” Sara says thoughtfully. 

“Dick is nice sometimes,” Mila agrees, “It’s just that some of the boys attached to them are real deal breakers. I’m so picky when it comes to boys.”

“Me too,” Sara says with a little giggle, “I’m so picky that there literally isn’t a boy that exists who I’d want to be with. Except for maybe young Harrison Ford. I think everyone gets celebrity crushes as freebies, regardless of sexuality.”

“Mm, agreed on that one. Personally, I’m more of a fan of pretty, dark haired boys. It’s unfortunate that all the boys who fit that in the men’s division are all gay as hell.”

“The statistics are unusually high,” Sara agrees, ticking off names on her fingers. “I mean there’s Yuuri, Seung-Gil, JJ’s already engaged, and Otabek is probably gay too, let’s be real.”

“Little Yuri has a huge crush on him.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Sara says.

“As for me, I’ve got this really nice crush. She’s got long, silky, dark hair, and the prettiest violet eyes you ever saw. Did I mention that she’s the top internationally ranked skater?”

Sara turns over her shoulder and kisses Mila hard at that.

“I was going to say that we should get to sleep, but I also kind of want to mess around with you again. Is that bad?” Sara asks, tracing Mila’s collarbone. 

“Not at all. I’m pretty much always up for round two,” Mila says, rolling on top of Sara once again. 

The end of the night doesn’t really occur until long after midnight. Mila knows she’s not going to get nearly enough sleep, but looking at Sara with her hair splayed out on the pillow, she thinks it’s worth it. As she curls up around Sara under layers of blankets, she thinks to herself that she can really get used to this.

Mila wakes to the harsh noise of her phone’s alarm going off. She rolls over and smacks blindly at the screen until the noise ceases. Sara is warm against her body and every part of her just wants to roll back into the blanket cocoon they’ve made. Unfortunately that’s not an option unless she wants to pay her own way home, and she grudgingly sits up. 

Sara stirs groggily next to her, pulling the blankets closer around her naked shoulders. “What time is it?” she asks, accent strong through morning fog. 

“It’s about six. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“No, no. I’ll sleep after you leave, I wanna say goodbye.”

Mila stands up, stretches, and promptly realizes that she’s going to have to walk back through the hotel wearing last night’s dress and heels. She sighs and walks over to where she’d dropped her dress on the floor.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Sara asks, sitting up now in bed but still wrapped tightly in the comforter.

“I… how will I get them back to you?”

“Don’t worry about it. You can keep them for now, and then bring them next time we see each other. Maybe I’ll steal some of your clothes then or something,” Sara says with a devilish little grin. Sara directs her to take a grey sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. They come up a little short on Mila’s ankles, but they’re certainly more comfortable and less embarrassing than a cocktail dress in the early hours of the morning.

“This is a nice sweatshirt, you might not end up getting it back,” Mila says, gathering the rest of her things and padding over to the bedside. Her phone is buzzing, probably from Yakov asking her where the hell she is. She ignores it and leans in to properly kiss Sara goodbye.

“I don’t want to leave,” she whines as Sara strokes her cheek.

“I don’t want you to either. But I also don’t want you to miss your flight. We’ll see each other again soon, and in the meantime we can Skype together. Will you text me when you get back home?”

“Of course. You do the same. I’m really, really happy that we did this.”

“I’ll see you soon,  _ tesorina, _ ” Sara says with one last peck. Mila has to drag herself away, or else she’ll end up drawing out their goodbyes until Yakov starts kicking every door down. She rides the elevator down with bare feet, carrying her heels and dress, but she honestly can’t bring herself to care much about the looks she gets from tired businesspeople. She can’t wait to tell Yuri about this. Hell, she can’t wait to tell  _ everyone _ about this.

She manages to tell everyone by the time they’re boarding the plane, even Yakov who just rolled his eyes at her and grumbled about it being too early in the morning for her chatter. She settles in a seat next to Yuri, much to his feigned displeasure, but he’s fast asleep by the time they’re at 20,000 feet.

The future might always be uncertain for her, just as it is for all skaters. None of them ever know which season could be their last. But it’s a comfort Mila’s been missing for a long time to know that at least some of her future contains Sara. They’ll see each other every few months at least for competitions, and Skype can tide them over in between (Mila has some exciting and naughty ideas she’s been dying to try out on Skype after all). And who knows, perhaps someday, down the line they might end up with the right circumstances to settle down together. She’s seen it happen before, and she’s determined to make it. Regardless of the future, she’s blissful just living in her happy moment now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, go check out my ongoing fic [ Yuri Plisetsky's Guide to Growing Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9313754/chapters/21109277)!


End file.
